Mysterious Soup
by HeartfulPeach
Summary: This is the story about the soup Kirby was preparing in chapter 3 of 'Introduction to Sports'


This fanfic is about the mysterious soup Kirby was preparing during chapter 3 of 'Introduction to Sports' (another fic of mine).

A/N: Peach, Pit, Link, Mario, Samus and Sonic aren't in this story because of the unfortunate 'incidents' that happened (read 'Introduction to Sports' XP)

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters T_T

______________________________________________________________________

It was another day at Smash Manor and Master Hand wanted to do some sort of special event

'I have to keep the smashers entertained, if not I don't want to know what madness they would do!' he thought 'Think, think, think…'

Suddenly, Kirby entered Master Hand's office with his chef hat on. Master Hand turned to Kirby.

"Kirby, what is it?"

"I want to cook dinner but I can't because there aren't enough ingredients"

"What happened to them?"

"Yoshi and King Dedede had an eating contest and devoured them"

"I will talk to them later, right now I'm busy"

"And what am I supposed to do for dinner?"

"Uhm…" Master Hand thought 'I have to do something for the smashers and Kirby needs ingredients…'

"I GOT IT!"

"You got what?"

"I know what to do! Kirby, tell everyone to assemble in the common hall, I got an announcement to say"

"OK, but what about the food?"

"I will explain everything when everyone is there"

Kirby went to the common hall and took out a megaphone out of nowhere and started shouting GATHERING AT THE COMMON HALL, WHOEVER IS NOT HERE WITHIN 5 MINUTES WILL HAVE TO SLEEP WITH WARIO

And in less than 23 seconds everyone was there.

"I have summoned you to announce our first yaminabe party!"

"What is that?" everyone asked in unison

"Yaminabe is a pot filled with broth where each person has to add his/her ingredient. I will myself put an ingredient in it; it will be a meatball with the form and color of the Smash Ball. The one who eats it will receive a prize"

While Master Hand was finishing talking, everyone was retreating to their personal activities.

"AND THE ONES WHO DOESN'T PARTICIPATE WON'T HAVE DINNER FOR 4 MONTHS AND HAVE TO SLEEP WITH WARIO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Yes, Kirby will be preparing the yaminabe so get moving now" Master Hand said while entering his office.

"I'm supposed to prepare it? Well at least I'll have ingredients; I only have to prepare the broth"

Everyone else went to the supermarket to buy things for the broth while Kirby prepared the broth. When Kirby finished he left a note beside his golden pot saying 'put your ingredient in here', he would then stir the soup.

The smashers, with their ingredients, went to the kitchen and added their ingredients to the enormous pot: Bowser and Roy put chili pepper; Luigi put a mushroom; Falco put turnip, Fox put chicken; Wolf put beef; Pikachu put cheese; Lucario put celery; Red put potatoes; Captain Falcon put cabbage; Meta knight put beans; Ganondorf and Snake put onions; Dedede put corn; Olimar put carrots; Wario put garlic; Ike, Zelda and Marth put rice balls…

The strangest ingredients of the yaminabe were: bananas (DK and Diddy Kong), melon (Yoshi), poke food (Jigglypuff), and candy (Lucas, Ness and Ice Climbers).

When Kirby came back he stirred the yaminabe until it was finished. It had a greenish color and was bubbling.

'Are we going to eat this?!'

"TIME FOR THE YAMINABE PARTY!" Mater Hand announced

Everyone went to the dinning room while Master Hand grabbed the pot and put it on the center of the table.

"Where are Peach, Mario, Samus, Link, Sonic and Pit?" asked Master Hand

"In the hospital" answered Ike awkwardly while remembering about the events that happened. "They are… not feeling well"

"Well, they got an excuse for not being here. Let me explain. Each one will take a turn to pick something inside the yaminabe, and will have to eat whatever he/she picks. We will begin with… Roy!"

"I hope I'm not dying after I eat something from THAT". Roy introduced his chopsticks into the broth and picked something, it was a rice ball.

"Delicious!" he exclaimed while eating it. Next one was Fox. He lifted something red with his fork.

"What is this?"

"You will have to eat it or you are going to be disqualified" warned Master Hand

Fox ate it with fear. Then smoke began coming out of his ears.

"WATER! WATER!" he shouted while running towards the pool.

"One less! Zelda's next! This is starting out to be interesting"

Zelda picked a slice of turnip "Not bad"

Falco picked a piece of melon "Who the hell puts melon in a soup?!" Everyone stared at Yoshi

"Just eat it"

_Several turns later…_

The ones remaining were Kirby, Marth, Pikachu and Zelda. The others were feeling dizzy, having stomachaches, or throwing up.

"I didn't expect them to react like that" commented Master Hand

"Well, Falcon is allergic to carrots and Ike is hyperglycemic" said Marth

"Who the $%& put candy in the soup?! Poor Ike. When I find out who put it I'm going to take out his eyes, put them in boiling oil and make him swallow them!" Zelda menaced. Everyone took a step away from her.

It was Kirby's turn. He nervously picked something and lifted. It was a tiny and odd smash ball.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"I won?! YEAH!" Kirby celebrated

Zelda and Pikachu just shrugged, mainly because they were glad they were safe unlike the other brawlers, and Marth was cursing at Kirby.

"The prize is whatever you want" said Master Hand

"I WANT WORLD DOMINATION! WUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Everyone blinked.

"I mean… I want a bubble-blowing!"

"Here you go" Master Hand said while swinging himself and gave him a rainbow-colored bubble-blowing that appeared on his palm.

Everyone's mouth fell to the floor while Kirby skipped happily towards his room.

______________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry Wario for having to use you as a threat.

Wario: You will pay for that! *starts eating a lot of garlic, and prepares to 'launch'*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Submit reviews plz (if I'm still alive to read them)


End file.
